Falling Pieces
by Juna2004
Summary: Lesen und reviewn! Dunkle Augenringen hoben sich vom dem blassem Gesicht des Jungen an… trübe smaragdgrüne Augen schauten mehr ins leere, als den Himmel an. Seine Lippen waren blass, wie sein Gesicht und seine schwarzen Haare ließen ihn wie ein Gespenst w
1. Cures of me

Hier ist mein erstes Chapter zu meiner Harry Potter FF -Falling Pieces- Hoffe das die FF euch soweit gefallen wird. Würde mich über Kommis freuen ;-) So, dann viel Spaß beim Lesen. Eure Juna2004 

Chapter 1 Curse of me…

Wie gern würde ich laut schreien

Aber ich sag nicht ein Wort.

bin einfach nur still.

Sehe keinen Sinn.

Ich fühl mich leer.

Sehe keinen Ausweg mehr.

Habe keine Hoffnung.

Ich habe keine Kraft mehr zum Leben.

Ich wünscht ich könnte die Zeit anhalten.

Doch die Uhr tickt weiter an der Wand.

Alles zieht an mir vorbei.

Ohne mich

Ich bin unendlich traurig,

Doch Tränen habe ich nicht mehr.

Ich wünscht ich könnte vergessen.

Alles.

Doch meine Gedanken quälen mich.

Ich atmest ein und aus.

Aber ich hasse mein Leben.

Das Bett wirkte wie noch nie benutzt. Keine einzige Knitterfalte in den gebügelten Bezügen, außer denen vom damaligen zusammenlegen. Das Kissen war noch aufgebauscht und die Federn hatten noch keine quälende Nacht hinter sich in der sie zu Recht geschlagen und gestopft wurden. Beide Türen des Kleiderschrankes waren weit geöffnet und nur das einzige was die Kleiderbügel zierten, war leere. Auf der Kommode neben der Tür, lagen einige Anziehsachen, an denen man sehen konnte das sie für jemanden waren der groß und füllig ist. Schon geschunden von dem Alltag, denen Anziehsachen ausgeliefert waren. Auf dem hellen Laminatboden lag ein großer schwarzer Schrankkoffer. Unachtsam geöffnet, nicht weiter ausgepackt oder beachtet worden. In der dunklen Ecke war ein mittelgroßer Käfig, für einen Vogel soweit man sagen konnte. Wasser und Futter waren frisch und ein paar schneeweiße Federn lagen auf dem Käfig Boden. Am Fenster stand ein kleiner massiver Schreibtisch. Kein Pergament lag wie sonst wirr darauf herum. Keine Tintenkleckse zierten die Tischplatte. Nur ein Junge… wenn man ihn so nennen konnte. Denn für einen Jungen war er zu alt, aber für einen Erwachsenen noch zu jung. Teenanger von fast 16… ja Teenanger war doch das richtige Wort. Doch trotz des jungen Alters, war er wohl erwachsener, als ihm selbst gut tat. Wusste mehr, als er wissen wollte, sah mehr als andere gesehen haben und hatte mehr hinter sich, als manch andere in seinem ganzen Leben… und das mit knapp 16. Seine grünen Augen schauten hinauf in den Himmel, mit dem Rücken lehnte er an dem geöffneten Fenster. Halbsitzend auf der Fensterbank, halbsitzend auf dem Schreibtisch, den er sein eigen nennen konnte. Seine Arme hielten die Beine nah an ihm und vermochten auch nichts anderes zu tun, als das.

Dunkle Augenringen hoben sich vom dem blassem Gesicht des Jungen an… trübe smaragdgrüne Augen schauten mehr ins leere, als den Himmel an. Seine Lippen waren blass, wie sein Gesicht und seine schwarzen Haare ließen ihn wie ein Gespenst wirken. Er erntete von den Leuten, die durch die Straße spazierten und ihn dort auf der Fensterbank sitzen sahen, seltsame Blicke. Aber es interessierte ihn genauso wenig, wie das er seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen hatte, seid drei Tagen nichts gegessen hatte und die einzige Bewegung die er machte nur war, seiner schneeweißen Eule Hedwig frisches Wasser und Futter bereit zu stellen.

Sie konnte am wenigsten dafür dass er momentan so war, wie er war. Das er so litt, wie er litt. Das er die Alpträume hat, die er hat. Das er das alles nicht will, wofür er wohl geboren worden war. Bestimmt oder nicht bestimmt. Er hasste es… sich… und alles drum herum. Er dachte oft nach… und das tat er viel, in der Zeit in der er nicht schlafen konnte, seitdem er hier angekommen war. Wie wohl sein Leben wäre wenn….

… wenn seine Eltern noch leben würden.

… wenn seine Eltern keine Zauberer gewesen wären.

… wenn Voldemort nie so besessen geworden wäre.

… wenn seine Verwandten ihn nie aufgenommen hätten.

… wenn er nicht der Ausgewählte wäre.

… wenn er einfach ein normaler Junge auf dieser Welt von vielen wäre.

... wenn er einfach ein normales Leben haben könnte.

… wenn er nicht Potter wäre… nicht Harry Potter.

Es war nicht so das er seine Eltern nicht leiden konnte, er kannte sie nicht einmal. Es war auch nicht so, dass er auf seinen Namen nicht stolz sein konnte. Aber für alle war er nur Harry Potter-der Junge der lebte. Toll… Wie toll. War er nicht mehr? Nur jemand der überlebt hat und dafür seine Mutter sterben musste. Sollte er darauf Stolz sein? Das konnte er nicht, er kann nicht Stolz darauf sein, dass jemand sterben musste um ihn zu beschützen. Er wollte nicht beschützt werden, und dennoch musste er es immer wieder. Er hasste es. Er müsse stärker werden. Aber um es mit Voldemort aufnehmen zu können, würden noch viele Jahre des Lernens vergehen.

Er soll Macht besitzen?

Wo denn?

Er kann eine Partronus erschaffen. Wow… man sagt zwar, das es nur mächtige Zauberer _– Expecto Patronum-_ können. Aber für ihn, war das nur der einzige Weg gewesen jemanden zu beschützen. Der ihn aus seinem Leben was er hat, zumindest ein wenig hätte retten können. Ein wenig erfahren zu können, was es heißt eine Familie zu haben. Zu wissen wie es wäre, ein Vater zu haben… Er kannte das nicht. Woher auch? Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hat er in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts Geschenke bekommen. Was das Wort Familie bedeute wusste er nicht. Und er war sich mehr als sicher, dass er nie erfahren würde… Oh ja, und wie er das wusste. Er wusste, es hatte keinen Zweck sich an Sachen zu klammern, oder an Personen. Am Ende, würden sie nicht mehr da sein. Alles bröckelte zu seiner linken und rechte weg. Nach und nach, auf dem Weg den er bestreiten musste, ob er wollte oder nicht. Sein Todesurteil war schon vor seiner Geburt geschrieben worden. Eine unabwendbare Prophezeiung in der er die Hauptrolle hatte. Gewollt oder Ungewollt. Ungewollt, das stand fest. Er konnte sich was besseres Vorstellen als zu wissen, dass er sterben wird. Irgendwann ja… als alter Mann. Nach einen erfüllten Leben. Mit Frau und Kindern… Enkelkindern. Das wäre dann ok. Nach einem schönen langem Leben, was sicher auch Hürden hatte. Aber nicht solche. Er würde in ein paar Wochen 16 werden. **16!** Wie konnte er denn solch ein Leben haben? Wie sollte er es jemals haben können? Wenn er vielleicht dieses… nächstes… mit Glück erst im übernächsten Jahr sterben würde. Das er Voldemort bekämpfen muss, mit der kleinen Macht die er besaß. Das nur **–er-** ihn besiegen kann, und das Opfer für diesen Sieg… wohl sein eigenes Leben sein wird.

War das nicht eine Klasse Aussicht?

Er musste einmal humorlos auflachen. Schlimmer konnte das alles nicht kommen.

Alpträume plagten ihn, er wusste von seinem eigenen Tod. Das war doch zum lachen….


	2. Distant Tears

Chapter 2

Ich stehe da

Vor der durchsichtigen Wand

Ich sehe hindurch

Doch keiner sieht her

Allein ist mein Weg

Allein war mein Weg

Keiner will verweilen

Keiner will teilen

Keine Ahnung wie es weitergeht

Kein Sinn, kein Zweck

Allein ist mein Weg

Allein war mein Weg

Wohin soll es gehen?

Das weiß ich nicht mehr

Wohin will ich gehen

Das weiß ich nicht mehr

Allein ist mein Weg

Allein war mein Weg

Keine Tränen zu weinen

Keine Trauer mehr zu tragen

Keine Träume mehr zu leben

Allein ist mein Weg

Allein war mein Weg

_Wieso musste das sein? Wieso?_

Diese Frage stellte sich immer und immer wieder.

_Warum musste ich hier her abgeschoben werden? _

Das war eine der anderen Fragen.

_Keine Zeit!_

_Das war ja eine tolle Begründung!_

Steitereien die die Tatsache auch nicht mehr geändert hätten. Vor Wut flog ein samtrotes Kissen an die cremefarbende Wand. Doch wie man feststellen musste half das auch keinesfalls, und das arme geschundene Kissen konnte am wenigsten dafür. Ein leiser Seufzer ronn durch die trockene Kehle, verursacht durch das warme Wetter. Ein gutes hatte es, wer hätte gedacht, dass es hier auch so warm werden würde. Trotzdem konnte man sich mit der Tatsache einfach nicht anfreunden.

_Hier sein? Nein…_

Es war toten langweilig. Hier gab es nichts interessantes, in dieser Einöde… irgendwo in England. Konnte man nicht dort weiter verweilen, wo man es gerne wollte. Ungeachtet von der angeblich mangelden Zeit? Die reine Anwesenheit, hätte schon gereicht. Einfach mal das sonst vertraute Gesicht sehen. Mit einem kleinen lächeln, was einen selbst ein lächeln abgewann. Aber nein. Man wurde hier her verfrachtet.

_Immerhin bist du bei Verwandten!_

_Das war ein weiteres tolles Argument._

Nicht das man seine lieben Verwandten nicht leiden konnte, es war mehr so… na ja… sie waren nicht das, was man um sich haben wollte…

Warum musste das Schicksal so übel mitspielen. Hatte man nicht schon genug auf den Schultern zu tragen, das man oft das Gefühl hatte das mehr Lasten die Beine nicht mehr tragen konnten, und der Rücken nicht mehr halten würde. Ein weiterer leiser Seufzer entronn. Vielleicht war es auch deswegen. Konnte man einem nicht mehr anschauen, ohne daran zu denken zu müssen. Ohne das sich sämtliche Gefühle einfach nur noch Mitleid bestanden. Ja vielleicht, war es das. Dann war die Erleichterung groß… denn Mitleid, würde keinen helfen und nur im Mindesten nützen.

Es war das letzte was man wollte. Elendiges Mitleid, was alles um sich herum auffraß und einem das Gefühl gab, selbst nicht mehr ein- und auszuatmen. Als hätte man einen schweren Deckel über einem zugeschlagen und angefangen die Erde darüber zu zerstreuen. Doch jetzt war es nicht soweit. Ein wenig Zeit blieb. Wenn vielleicht nicht viel. Es war teure Zeit… kostbare Zeit. Die einem nie wieder gegeben werden konnte. Kurze Zeit… die einem nur noch bleiben würde.

_Deswegen weinen?_

Oh nein… das war eine Sache… die man sich nicht mehr erlaubte. Weinen darüber? Über sich selbst? Das hatte keinen Sinn. Genauso viel Sinn, wie sich weiterhin darüber Gedanken zu machen warum es einen treffen musste. Beten das es nicht so kommt? Das hatte man lange aufgegeben.

_Alpträume wie es enden wird._

Davon gab es jede Menge. Einer kurioser als der andere. Einer vernichtender als der zuvor. Zeit Tagen… Wochen… waren die Nächte eine Qual. Mit jedem Augeschließen, der Zwang sie wieder zuöffnen. Seine Traumgedanken keine Möglichkeit geben sich erst zu formen und am Ende, siegte die Müdigkeit. Die reine Müdigkeit die einen nicht anders gewähren ließ, als die Augen geschlossen zu halten und die Angst einflößenden Gedanken mit sich spielen zu lassen.

Der Wind wehte leicht in das kleine Zimmer und ließ die rötlichen Vorhänge mit dunkelblauem Saum hin und her schwingen.

_Ein wenig spazieren._

Das war doch mal eine gute Idee. Wenn schon nicht viel hier los war, dann sollte man einfach das schöne Wetter genießen. Und mit einem Dach über dem kopf, den mürrischen Gedanken würde man die Zeit hier nicht ertragen.

_Also das Beste draus machen!_

Hey, gleich noch so ein granioser Gedanke. Damit war es beschlossene Sache und vielleicht würde alles nur halb so schlimm sein!

Oh ja… das hörte sich jetzt schon wie eine gelächelte Lüge an.


	3. Maybe

Die Sonnecreme wurde regelrecht von der durstigen Haut aufgezogen. Langsam ohne Hast wurde die milchfarbende Creme verteilt, darauf bedacht auch keine Stelle auszulassen. Einen Sonnebrand, wollte man ja nicht und eine gleichmäßige Bräune. Wenn man hier sonst nichts zu tun hatte, dann wollte sie sich jedenfalls anständig bräunen und jede Menge Sonne tanken bevor der Herbst wieder den fast immer endlosen Regen bringen würde. Ein leiser Seufzer entronn ihr. Regen… Das wäre dennoch jetzt eine kleine Wohltat. Vor allem wenn sie in den Garten des Nachbarn schaute. Es lockte… und wie es lockte… es rief regelrecht ihren Namen. Aber nein… es war ein störender Zaun dazwischen, der eindeutig schrie dass sie dort nichts zu suchen hatte. Aber nun gut. Vielleicht würde sie sich ihrer guten Seite annehmen und über ein nettes lächeln an ihr Ziel kommen und vielleicht… Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war zu dumm… Warum konnte das nicht in diesem Garten sein und die anderen würden die lauten Rufe hören, die einen wie ein Schwarm Motten um eine Lichtquelle fliegen ließen.

Sie wusste es nicht. Ihre Verwandten konnte ja nichts dazu, dass sie nicht im Reichtum schwelgten. Sie mochte sowieso nicht die Reichen und Schönen… Obwohl das mit dem Thema Schön so ne Sache war. Vielleicht macht Geld blind, so wie die Liebe blind macht? Das musste es sein, oder? Sie fragte sie manchmal, wie so ein knackiges hübsches Ding so einen alten Sack heiraten kann… und umgekehrt. Geld musste wirklich blind machen. Sie seufzte leise. Und Eingebildet waren diese Dicke-Geldbörsen-Träger auch noch. Also alles andere als ihre Welt. Sie war froh so wie es bei ihr war. Ihr Vater war nicht Reich, aber sie waren auch nicht arm. Also eine anständige Mittelschicht, die nicht Angst um ein Dach über ihrem Kopf haben mussten oder gar was sie am nächsten Tag irgendwie auf den Tisch zum essen bekommen. So war es gut. Sie bedauerte die Armen. Aber Mitleid würde die Mittelosen nicht helfen, aber größeres Mitleid empfand sie für die Reichen. Die wussten doch nicht mal mehr, was Leben wirklich bedeutete. Die konnte sich nicht mal mehr an kleinen Sachen erfreuen. Nicht mal an einer hübschen Wiesenblume, da sie nicht von einem bestimmten Star-Gärtner gezüchtet war und im Einzelpreis unter 100 Pfund Kostete. Nun gut… weiter sollte sie das Thema nicht vertiefen, sonst würde sie sich selbst ohne Debattenpartner in Rage reden.

Sie zog den Hut etwas tiefer und spendete jedenfalls ihrem Gesicht ein wenig Schatten. Gemütlich wurde sich zurückgelehnt und horchte den zarten Ton, der sie immer noch so verlockend rief. Ein paar Stimmen waren vor einiger Zeit schon dazu gekommen und ab und an war Gelächter zu hören. Doch Interesse sich jetzt mit den Menschen dort zu reden. Gleich. Erstmal, wollte sie sich selbst beratschlagen, wie sie am besten zu ihrem Ziel kommen würde. Und einfach Plump daher reden. Na… das war nicht immer der beste Weg zum Ziel. Immerhin wollte sie ja diesen Genuss nicht nur einmal haben, also sollte sie sich schleunigst eine Strategie ausdenken.

Er konnte das lachen vom Garten bis in sein Zimmer hören. Es störte ihn nicht weiter, warum auch. So isoliert er sich hatte, brachte ihn das nicht aus der Ruhe und sich ärgern über die Ruhestörung… Dazu hatte er keine Energie und wenn, wollte er sie keinesfalls daran vergeuden. Er seufzte leise. Er konnte ihnen nicht mal die gute Laune verübeln. Es war ein herrlicher Tag draußen. Die Sonne schien vom wolkenlosen blauen Himmel herab. Der Wind stand still und kein Blatt bewegte sich wie sonst sachte hin und her. Keine einzige Regenwolke hatte sich seit Tagen hier her verirrt und es würde noch gewiss dauern, bis das der Fall sein würde. Die Hitze war greifbarer als in den Tagen zuvor, das selbst seine weiße Eule im Käfig hockte und sich ab und an in der großen Schale Wasser erfrischte, aber ansonsten dösig auf der Stange saß und versuchte, sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Und es wäre eine Lüge, wenn er nicht das selbige tun würde. Abgesehen von der Wasserschale. Er hatte vor langer Zeit schon das T-Shirt tragen aufgegeben und gab das Antlitz des heran wachsendes Mannes preis. Nicht mehr schlaksig, wie vor geringer Zeit. Die Sonne berührte die Haut seinen athletischen Körpers. Mit feinen Muskeln überzogen, die daran erinnern ließen das er wirklich sportlich aktiv war und nicht nur dank Gottes willen, solch einen guten Körper bekommen hatte. Sein Haar war über die Ohren gewachsen und sah wilder aus als zuvor. Doch es gab ihm mehr das aussehen, eines älteren Jungen einen jungen Mannes. Mit noch leicht kindlichen Zügen, die in kürzester Zeit dahin schwinden würden. Seine Hand fächelte ein wenig Luft zu, nicht groß und fleischig, aber auch lange nicht dünn und knochig. Sie waren fein, nicht so wie die Hände einer Frau. Man konnte sehen, dass sie kräftiger waren, aber gleichzeitig geschmeidig wie die Hände einer Frau. Mit der anderen Hand wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er genoss die wärme, auch wenn es momentan ein braten war, was er tat. Er zog jeden Strahl in sich auf. Die ganzen Tage, wo er sich allein fühlte und so kalt. Und auch irgendwie taub, versuchte er all das mit den wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne davon zu waschen. Mit dem leisen Dudeln des Radios im Hintergrund, nicht darauf achtend was er da hörte sondern einfach nur, damit ein Geräusch im Hintergrund war. Was in daran erinnerte, das er noch unter den lebenden waltete und dass noch einige Zeit tun würde. Zumindest noch ein wenig. Er rieb sich die besondere Stelle an seiner Stirn. Sie schmerzte ab und an nur leicht. Nicht so, das ihm fast schwarz vor Augen würde. Aber einmal genug um ihn Kopfschmerzen zu geben, die so schnell nicht wieder davon gehen wollte. Ein leiser Ton entonn seiner Kehle. Aber ein gutes hatte das gnadenlose Sonnenbad. Seine Haut färbte sich gemächlich in von weiß in ein zartbraun und von zartbraun in einen dunkleren Ton. Selbst seine Narbe ging langsam von der Sonnenbräunung unter und das freute ihn ein wenig. So würde man, sie nicht sofort sehen. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal raus gehen, mit dem wissen dass niemand sofort auf seine Narbe starren würde und sich somit gleich erraten würde, wer er wäre. Doch irgendwie konnte er sich nicht überwinden, den ersten Schritt zu tun um in die menschliche Zivilisation zurückzukehren und dabei brauchte er nur seine Zimmertür öffnen. Doch war es das was er wollte. Zurück? Zurück zu all dem? Aber da unten waren keine Zauberer und Hexen. Kein einziger mit magischem Blut in sich. Also würde er doch nicht zurückkehren, sondern einen anderen Weg beschreiten. Den… den er bevor all dem gegangen war. Ohne jegliche Magie in seinem Leben. Seltsamen Geschöpfen und Geheimnissen. Wirren Dingen und undenkbaren Dingen. Es wäre normal… ein ganz normales Leben… jedenfalls für kurze Zeit. Bis er wieder zurückkehren musste. In die Fußstapfen, den er folgen musste. Die gegangen worden waren, bevor er überhaupt das erste Mal geatmet hatte… Er seufzte leise wieder. Hatte er sich nicht geschworen, damit aufzuhören. Mit diesem ganzen Nachdenken, weil es eh keinen Sinn hatte. Hatte er sich nicht ermahnt? Er nickte zu sich selbst. Ja, und er würde sich daran halten. Er hatte keinen Grund Depressionen zu haben, wenn eh alles verloren war. Er brauchte nicht mehr weinen, wenn alles Entschieden war. Das einzigste was er tun konnte war, die Zeit zu genießen die ihm blieb. Alles um sich herum zu inhalieren und es fest um armen, solange er konnte und bevor alles zu seiner linken und rechten davon bröckeln würde. Noch so viel lächeln, wie er konnte. Sich noch an einigen Dingen erfreuen. Sirius hätte ihn für seine Dummheit verhext. Er hätte sicher nicht gewollt, dass er so hier rum sitzt. Sicher auch nicht das er alles so hinnahm. Aber der Teil, betraf ihn doch irgendwo allein und wie er damit umging… das ging niemanden was an. Niemanden… nicht mal die Prophezeiung. Er würde seinen Freunden es nicht erzählen. Nein… auf keinen Fall. Es ging einfach nicht. Sie wären dann noch mehr in Voldemorts Schusslinie, als eh schon. Und die mitleidigen Blicke würde er genauso wenig ertragen. Also hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Dessen Umsetzung bis jetzt nur an seiner Zimmertür scheiterte.

Das ganze Nachdenken brachte bei der Hitze nichts. Sie hatte eher das Gefühl, das ihr Hirn sich langsam bei der enormen Wärme zu Brei verwandelte.

„Okay"

sagte sie und setzte sich auf. Zog ihren Hut wieder richtig hin und stopfte ein paar nervende Strähnen ebenfalls unter den Stoff. Schnell hatte sie ihr mitgebrachtes Buch in dem Schatten unter der Liege verstaut, wie die Sonnencreme bevor sie noch das schwimmen lernen würde. Als sie aufstand zupfte sie lieber noch mal ihr Bikini zu Recht. Sicher ist sicher und schlenderte langsam an den halbhohen Gartenzaun aus Holz.

Ein Junge mit dicken Fingern griff in die große Schüssel mit den fettigen Chips. In der anderen Hand war ein Glas, gefüllt mit der allbewährten Zuckerbrause. Ihm war das Mädchen im Nachbargarten nicht entgangen. Und auch sicher seinen Freunden, die ihre Augen immer wieder zu dem weiblichen Wesen schweifen ließen auch nicht. Genüsslich stopfte er sich die Hand voll Chips in den Mund und spülte alles mit der Brause hinunter.

„Schau mal da"

und ein Junge namens Prescott stieß seinen Kumpel Malcolm mit der Hackennase an.

„Hmn?"

und ließ sich erst von seinen Pocketgame ablenken, bis ein weiterer Hieb ihm in die Seite traf.

„Wasn?"

„Schau doch mal"

und die fast rechteckigen Augen des Jungen wanderten am Zaun entlang.

„Oh…"

meinte dieser entzückt und drückte rasch den Ausknopf.

„Dud"

meinte er tief und sein Kumpane mit den Wurstfingern nickte.

„Netter Anblick"

entronn Dudley, der im Moment seine Schüchternheit, wenn er überhaupt welche besaß ablegte.

„Ein Sahneschnittchen… willst du sie nicht einladen?"

fragte Malcolm entspannt und ließ seine Augen nicht einmal von dem angenehmen Dekolleté des Mädchens… jungen Frau.

„Wo du es sagst…"

und Dudley wischte sich die Wurstfinger in seinen Schwimmshorts ab. Prescott kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen und bekam einen kräftigen Rippenstoß von Malcolm. Er schielte über seine Schulter hinweg und sah den leicht gierigen Blick vom Gordon und Piercs. Wie den von dem schlaksigen Jungen namens Parcifal.

Ihre Augen hatten das Objekt was sich zu ihr bewegte längst gesichtet, es war ja auch nicht zu übersehen. Ein dicker… ein schwabbeliger Junge. Es schüttelte sie schon innerlich, aber was will man machen. Aber der Junge hatte nun mal die Statur einen Nilpferdes. Die Füße waren breit und fleischig, vom Knöcheln zum Bein gab es keinen Übergang, genauso wie vom Knie zum Oberschenkel. Der Hosenbund der Schwimmshorts war nicht zu sehen und der Bauchnabel ragte aufdringlich nach vorn. Die Arme waren dick und es schien so, als ob er nicht in der Lage war, sie auch nur annährend an seinem Körper zu halten. Der Hals war ein Stück und der Kopf darauf gesetzt. Die Nase, war im Gegensatz zu allem anderen klein. Die Haare klebten feucht am Kopf und schienen fettig zu sein. Aber sie redete sich schnell ein, dass es nur Schweiß war. Der Gedanke schüttelte sie ebenfalls, aber sie schwitzte ja selbst. Also konnte sie sich daran nicht ekeln, denn dann müsste sie vor sich selbst erst weglaufen.

Sie wusste, dass er wohl der Sohn des Hauses war und wenn sie sich erfrischen wollte… dann müsse sie das Ekelgefühl schnell abschütteln. Was aber leider schwieriger war, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie war ja in der Hoffnung, dass der schlaksige Junge hier wohnte oder der anderen leicht seltsam aussehende. Aber doch nicht der… aber nun gut. Das würde sie schon packen. Irgendwie…

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

fragte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und sie wusste, dass er dachte das er sich absolut sexy anhörte. Ein kleiner kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Wie angenehm. Dachte sie. Aber ihr Ziel würde bessere Erfrischung bringen. Also grinsen und nett sein.

„Ich suche eine Abkühlung"

und legte soviel Nettigkeit, wie sie konnte in ihre Worte.

„Eine Abkühlung ja?"

„… bei dieser Hitze…"

und fächelte mit der einen Hand etwas Luft zu sich.

„Ja, die Sonne brennt heute ganz schön"

und der Junge stütze sich mit den Armen auf dem Zaun ab. Jetzt wurde ihr erst bewusst, wie schmächtig sie im Gegensatz zu ihm war. Sie musste wie eine abgemagerte Barbiepuppe wirken, die seit Wochen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen hatte, neben diesem Berg von Fleisch.

„Da kann ich nur zustimmen"

und zupfte elegant an ihrem Oberteil. Sie spürte regelrecht die Augen an ihr. –Bäh! Was tut man nicht alles…!- und fächerte sich weiter Luft zu. Sie hatte es genau richtig gemacht. Und fragte sie sich wie flach der Verstand eines Mannes war, wenn es um den weiblichen Körper ging. Und wie sie wieder festgestellt hatte. Sehr flach…

Die dünnen Finger legten das Messer zur Seite, was bis eben Kartoffeln in Scheiben geschnitten hatten. Ein leiser Ton entronn ihr. Es war einfach zu warm. Diese Tage, waren nicht die sie mochte. Aber wenn sie in den Garten schaute legte sich ein lächeln auf ihre Lippen. In das falte Gesicht mit den feuchten Strähnen im Gesicht. Ihr kleiner Schatz hatte seine Freunde hier. Sie war so stolz darauf, dass ihr kleiner Mann so viele Freunde hatte und sie so gern Zeit hier mit ihm verbrachten. Da machte ihr die Arbeit nichts aus, solange ihr kleiner Schatz glücklich war. Sie griff nach einer Karaffe und goss sich was von der selbst gemachten Limonade ein. Die Eiswürfel klirrten im Glas und es fühlte sich in ihrem Hals so an, als ob sie die Sahara wegspülen würde.

„Schön"

murmelte sie und sah wie ihr Sohn sich auf den Zaun zubewegte. Und ihre Augen wurden groß, als ihr kleiner Schatz sich mit einem Mädchen unterhielt.

„Mein Schatz wird erwachsen"

und kleine Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie hatte das Mädchen nur einige Male gesehen und sie wusste, dass sie aus sicherer Quelle das sie diesen Sommer bei ihren Verwandten hier in Little Whining verbrachte, da ihr Vater keine Zeit hatte. Er soll ein wichtiger Geschäftsmann sein und wollte seine Tochter nicht allein lasen, deshalb war sie hier. Ihr Mann war außer sich vor Freude. Und hatte sich schon die Hände gerieben, Wochen bevor sie hier überhaupt ankam. Sie konnte nur zustimmen, dass es einen nette Sache wäre… sicher… wenn ihr Sohnemann solch eine Freundin haben würde. Und sie wusste ja, dass kein Mädchen ihren Dudley widerstehen konnte. Sie konnte dass grinsen sehen, was ihr Sohn trug. Er war so glücklich. Und stellte ihr Glas ab.

„Das hätte ich fast vergessen"

und öffnete die kleine Kammer unter der Treppe. Sie schaute kurz umher und hatte schnell das gefunden was sie suchte. Eine große Dose mit Punschfrüchten. Sie hatte Dudley versprochen Partypunsch zu machen und das Versprechen würde sie auch halten. Mit einem leisen Knarren schloss sie die Tür und schaute die Treppe hinauf…

Er hatte den Worten nur halbherzig zugehört. Sicher war er erstaunt gewesen, das seine Tante am Nachmittag im Türrahmen stand und wenige Worte mit ihm wechselte. Oder besser das sie es versuchte. Zumal sie nicht in der Lage war einen Satz fließend auszusprechen und zum anderen, da er es einfach nicht für nötig hielt zu antworten. Sie meinte es nur gut. Das wusste er. Sollte er sich dadurch besser fühlen. Das sich seine Tante Sorgen um ihn macht? Nicht wirklich… dafür kam sie Jahre zuspät. Hätte sie damit nicht vor Jahren anfangen könne, wo er es wirklich brauchte. Jemand der seine Tränen trocknete, wenn er schikaniert worden war. Pflaster auf seine Wunden machte, wenn er in eine Rauferei geriet und er sich nicht mal wehren konnte. Jemand der seine Alpträume verscheuchte und auch mal an die Hand nahm. Warum tat sie so was jetzt? Wo er nun bald erwachsen war… war er nicht schon erwachsen? Irgendwie schon. Was hatte er von seiner Kindheit? Welche Erinnerungen? Nur schlechte. Keine guten… nur wie er wie ein unerwünschter Hund, in der Gosse zurückgelassen worden war. Und auch wenn er sich noch soweit zurück zog und floh, immer noch mit eine Stock gejagt wurde. Das er schon früh gelernt hatte, das Tränen nicht viel brachten. Das schreien, genauso wenig brachten, wenn niemand da war, der sie hören wollte. Das er gelernt hatte, es hinzunehmen wie es war. Immer in den Sachen, die in mindesten 2 Nummern zu groß waren, Schuhen die selbst die Altkleidersammlung entsorgen würden. Gehalten in einer kleinen Kammer unter der Treppe, eingesperrt vor der Welt. Weggesperrt um ein normales Kind zu sein. Also warum fing sie jetzt damit an… Wieso? Denn in seinen Augen…. War es für derartige Dinge, die Zeit verstrichen. Wie ein Ablaufdatum einer Milchpackung überschritten. Es war nichts mehr rettbar… und dennoch… hatte er sich von seinem momentanen Stammsitzplatz aufgerafft und hatte den Knauf seiner Tür gedreht. Hatte die Tür geöffnet und war die Treppe hinunter gegangen. Langsam, ohne Eile war er in die Küche gegangen und seine Tante Petunia schaute ihn seltsam an. Mitleid oder Angst, dass er seine Zauberfreunde ruft? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Es war auch egal, er war einfach irgendwie auf einer gewissen Weise dankbar, dass sie ihn aus seinem Zimmer geholt hatte. Aus dem Raum der erstickt war von seinen Depressionen und zahlreichen Emotionen, die ihm das Leben wahrlich nicht leichter machten.

„Hier nimm das bitte mit raus"

erst schaute er sie seltsam an. Hatte er gerade, ein Bitte gehört? Oder war das eine Einbildung? Egal. Und nahm die große Karaffe, die bis zum Rand gefüllt war, mit nach draußen. Die Hitze schlug ihn mitten ins Gesicht und raubte ihm kurz den Atem. Es war ein wenig kühler im Haus, nur ein wenig. Aber es reicht aus um einem einen Schlag zu versetzten. Er hörte das vergnügte lachen Dudleys Freunden und stellte die Karaffe auf den Tisch mit den großen schatten spenden Schirm ab.

„Gut gemacht Dud!"

hörte er den Longesang seiner bescheuerten und absolut beschränkten Freunde. Er sah, das breite Grinsen mit den fettigen Lippen. Harry fragte sich, warum Tante Pitunia die strikte Diät nicht weitergeführt hatte. Dudley war letzten Sommer sicher kein Leichtgewicht. Aber jetzt ist der mindestens das Doppelte wie, als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Ebenfalls war er gewachsen und hatte seinen Onkel überrundet. Er war wohl so groß wie seine Tante, vielleicht ein wenig größer. Das er sich daneben glatt ein wenig schmächtig fühlte. Obwohl er selbst nicht klein war. Er hatte die 1.75 Marke längst überschritten. Er hatte es in seinen Knochen gemerkt, wie sie in eine schmerzhafte Nacht brachten und ihn einige Zentimeter in die Höhe.

„Das ist echt ein Sahneschnittchen"

lachte Malcolm, den Harry überall erkennen würde… mit dieser hässlichen Hakennase. Die ihn seltsamer Weise an Snape erinnerte. –Vielleicht sind sie ja verwandt..!- er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich in den gut gepolsterten Gartenstuhl sinken.

„Und sie kommt wirklich?"

fragte ein Junge der sehr schlaksig war, wie Harry vor zwei Jahren. Dudley nickte und Gordon klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, als ob er gerade einen Orden verliehen bekam.

„Man was bist du nur für ein Mann"

Dudley grinste

„Der Beste… Mann!"

und schallenden Gelächter war zu hören. Na ja.. und welches, was sich wie Grunzen anhörte. Er rollte mit den Augen. Sollten diese Hohlköpfe wirklich von einem Mädchen reden, was sie so liebevoll –Sahneschnittchen- nannten. Aber was erwartete er. Die dicken Bäuche von den anderen ließ nur vermuten, dass sie nur derartige Spitznamen für das andere Geschlecht finden würden. Und schon waren seine Gedanken bei Cho Chang. Wäre alles ein wenig anders gelaufen… Tja, aber so lief es nicht. Sie hatte nun einen neuen Freund. Wie war gleich sein Name? Achja… Michael Corner. Ginny hatte es doch auf der Heimfahrt erwähnt und es hatte ihm nicht im Geringsten gekratzt. Wow… Wohl seine erste große Liebe.

Erst träumte er Jahre lang davon, dann hatte er das was er träumte und dann scherte es ihn nicht mal das sie jetzt mit jemand anderem ausging. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Wer hätte das gedacht… Vielleicht hatte er noch mal Glück und würde ein nettes Mädchen treffen. Das nicht wusste der er der so berühmte Harry Potter war. Vielleicht würde er noch in Genuss kommen zu wissen, was er wirklich bedeutet wenn einem das Herz in der Brust zerspringt vor Nervosität…. bei einem Mädchen und wie sich Liebe… wohl wirklich anfühlten würde. Denn das er Cho liebte… war wohl eine Lüge an ihn selbst. Er war einfach nur fasziniert gewesen von ihr. Sie war so anders. Und das war wohl auch das, was letztendlich ihn nicht trauern ließ. Sie war einfach zu anders. Sie kannte zwar den Schmerz eines Verlustes… aber das war auch alles. Verlustschmerz kannte so gut wie jeder. Ansonsten hatten sie nicht viel gemein, außer Quidditch. Und nach langem Nachdenken, fand er auch keine einzige andere Gemeinsamkeit. Also hatte er dieses Thema abgeschlossen. Zumindest eines von den vielen anderen, deren er sich noch nicht annehmen wollte.

Er war so in Gedenken das erst der Ruf seiner Tante ihn wider in die reale Welt zurückholte…

„DUDLEY"

rief sie laut, sehr laut

„JA?"

„Dein Besuch ist da… Deine Freundin"

und Petunia hielt inne

„Sag Kind, wie heißt du überhaupt"

„Wie unhöflich von mir"

meine eine zarte Stimme

„Emily… Emily Cartney"

„Schöner Name"

lächelte Petunia

„Danke Mrs. Dursley"

„Nenn mich doch Tante Petunia"

und lächelte mit ihrem Sonntagslächeln das Mädchen an.

„Werde ich…. Tante Petunia"

und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das etwas Seltsames in ihren Worten mitschwang. Vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung. –Soll ich die Augen ganz öffnen?- fragte er sich und hörte die leisen Schritten des Besuchers. Und die Begrüßung Dudleys. Er hörte wie viel Schleim seine Worte hinterließen. Und die tollen Machosprüche von Dudleys Freunden. Sollte er wirklich die Augen öffnen? Wer weiß, vielleicht würde ihn das –Sahneschnittchen- blenden. Wenn Dudley was hübsch fand, musste sie wie ein fleischiger Klops mit Soße aussehen. Es schüttelte ihn allein der Gedanke. Das ein Mädchen dort stand, was Dudley nur in weiblicher Form war.

„Komm"

rief eine Stimme, die er durch die Vorstellung von Dudley, einem Parcifal zuordnen konnte.

„Moment!"

rief die Stimme des Mädchens zurück und hörte Schritte auf sich zukommen.

„Hey du"

meinte sie auf einmal

„Hm?"

und er traute sich die Augen zu öffnen. Das erste was er sah, war ein nackter Bauch. Und er war vollkommen erschrocken. Der Bauch war braun und flach. Flach! Nicht schwabbelig und rund. Er hob seinen Blick und stoppte in ihrem Gesicht.

„Kommst du mit?"

fragte sie ihn und er stutze kurz. Er war sprachlos. Wirklich. Das passierte nicht oft. Mit einer Hand zog sie ihren Hut von ihrem Kopf und ihr Haar viel ungehalten hinab. Honigbraune Strähnen, die bis unter ihren Schulterblättern reichte.

„Wie ist denn dein Name?"

fragte sie und er fixierte seinen schweifenden Blick schnell in ihren Augen, die so tief blau wie ein Ozean waren.

„Harry"

meinte er schnell und knapp

„Harry also… kommst du mit schwimmen?"

und deute auf den neuen Pool der Dursleys.

„Warum nicht"

sagte Harry, bevor er es wusste. Und bevor er es wusste, zog sie ihm an seinem Arm auf seinen Füße.

„Komm schon"

kicherte sie leise und rannte mit Harry im Schlepptau Richtung des erfrischenden Wassers und landete mit ihr und einem lauten Platsch in dem kühlen Nass des Pools. Als er wieder auftauchte, wischte sie ihre nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Achja… mein Name ist Emily"

und spritzt ihm Wasser entgegen.

„Na warte"

knurrte er und mit einem leisen Schrei tauchte sie davon.

Vielleicht würden, die Ferien hier doch nicht so schlimm werden.

Vielleicht würde, er doch mehr lachen als er geglaubt hatte.

Vielleicht konnte er mehr Spaß habe, trotz der Umstände.

Vielleicht würde dieser Sommer, ihm ein wenig Leid nehmen.

Vielleicht würde er mehr in diesem Sommer finden, als er geglaubt hatte das ihm zustehen würde.

Vielleicht…

Vielleicht…

Vielleicht war dieser Sommer seine Chance alles ein wenig zu vergessen.

Sein Leid zu mindern.

Sein Lächeln zu segnen.

Und Tränen vergessen zu lassen.

Vielleicht…

Vielleicht…

Vielleicht würde dieser Sommer alles ändern.

Vielleicht…

Vielleicht…


	4. Great plans for

Hallo, hier ist ein neues Chapter von meiner FF Falling Pieces. Würde mich freuen wenn ihr nach dem Lesen ein Kommi hinterlassen würdet. Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen und schaut sonst mal in meine anderen FF rein. Mistakes we made - Inuyasha und Life is empty - Naruto. Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal. Eure Juna 

Das Fenster war weit geöffnet und das Mondlicht viel das das kleine Zimmer. Welches nur mit wenigen Möbelstücken ausgestattet war. Das Bett ragte in den Raum hinein und so erhaschte das Mondlicht, den jungen Burschen auf dem Bett. Alle viere waren vom Körper gestreckt und er trug nur das nötigste an Kleidung, in dieser schwülen Nacht, seine Shorts. Das fade Licht viel auf die leicht feuchte Haut. Ließ den Schatten spielen, wenn sich die Brust ein wenig hob und wieder sank. Der Schatten umrahmte das Gesicht. Leicht rot auf Wangen und Nase, durch zu viel Sonne an diesem Tag.

Der Wind wehte nicht. Nicht mal ein leichtes dahin streichen in der stillen Nacht, wo nur wenige Geräusche zu dieser späten Stunde zu hören waren. War es gar dem Wind zu warm, um zu wehen? Es schien fast so. Das dunkle Haar war vom Baden wieder getrocknet, aber einzelne Strähnen klebten durch die Hitze der Nacht an seiner Stirn. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen und versteckten die auffällig grünen Augen. Harrys Atmung war ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sanft ließ er den Atmen aus seinen Körper weichen und genauso sanft sog er den wichtigen Sauerstoff ein. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er eigentlich das Bett vermisst hatte… gemieden hatte. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er Müde und erschöpfter denje auf die weiche Matratze viel. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und ließ seinen Rücken erinnern, wie grausam die Nächte am Fenster waren. Er hatte sich geweigert… gezwungen sich von seiner Müdigkeit nicht ergreifen zu lassen. Das sie nicht den Sieg davon tragen würde Doch nun…hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis sofort wieder aufzustehen. Sich zu zwingen seine Augen offen zu halten. Mit aller Kraft die er besaß. Er war sich sicher dass, bevor er in das Reich der Träume abdriftete, er ansonsten gar im stehen eingeschlafen wäre. Der Tag hatte ihn auf irgendeiner Weise beflügelt. Ermüdet aber beflügelt. Zwar konnte er nicht ganz zuordnen –Wieso- und –Weshalb-. Es war einfach so. Es war das, was er in sich momentan spüren konnte und das war zurzeit nicht schwer, neben dem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und Taubheit aufzufallen. Er hatte nicht mal einen Gedanken an Voldemort verschwendet… nicht an Serius… und er hatte wahrlich nicht vor es zu tun, bevor er sich wieder in Hogwarts befand. Da würden genug Erinnerungen auf ihn niederprasseln. All die Erlebnisse, die er momentan gut verdrängen konnte. Das Schmerzgefühl und die Schuld würden zurückkehren und ihre scharfen Krallen in sein junges Fleisch senken. Doch solang… wollte er genießen, das selbst seine –liebe- Verwandtschaft mit ihm nicht wie ein räudigen Straßenköter umgingen. Mit Beleidigungen, die jeder andere Mensch nicht hingenommen hätte. Mit mentalen Schlägen, die viele auf ihre Knie zwingen würden. Er wollte es genießen, dass sie ihn mit genug Abstand und Respekt und einer Art Freundlichkeit gegenüber traten, mit der es sich leben lassen würde.

Vernon saß in seinen Fernsehsesseln. Sein geliebter Krimi lief, wie jeden Samstagabend zu dieser Stunde und seine Frau Petunia saß auf dem Zweisitzer und häkelte eine neue Spitzendecke für die Sonntagstafel.

„Er wird ihm immer ähnlicher…"

meinte sie leise und Vernon schaute von dem Flimmerkasten zu ihr.

„Wovon redest du?"

fragte er und sie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass er dann immer auf Durchzug stellte oder sich Dumm gab.

„Harry natürlich… er sieht James so ähnlich… und seine Augen…"

und ein leiser Ton ronn durch Vernon Kehle.

„… sie erinnern mich so sehr an Lily…"

„Hör auf damit"

mahnte Vernon. Er konnte einfach seinen Groll gegen Harry nicht ablegen.

„Vernon!"

mahnte sie zurück und er schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Siehst du denn nicht… er wird erwachsen…"

„Umso schneller ist er weg…"

murmelte er. Petunia legte ihre Häkelsachen zur Seite.

„Du willst wohl nicht verstehen, oder?"

„Ich verstehe ganz gut… bald sind wir diesen Schmarotzer los… diesen… diesen Freak!"

Petunia seufzte leise und begann weiter zuhäkeln. Sie hatte Angst. Seltsame Angst, von dem was noch kommen würde. Von dem was ihre beiden lieben noch nichts wussten. Das sie sie davor nicht schützen kann und nur einer es tun könnte. Nur Harry… und es war wie ein kleiner Schauer der über ihren Rücken lief. Nie hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, dass der Junge aus den Kinderschuhen herauswachsen würde. Sie hatte auch nie sonderlich darauf geachtet, wie schnell er erwachsen wurde, dass es sie ein wenig erschreckte. Er war lange nicht noch Kind wie Dudley. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung war komplett anders, und es lag nicht nur einfach an der Tatsache, dass er magisches Blut hatte. Hatte sie nicht selbst ein wenig davon? Der Gedanke, graute ihr ein wenig. Nein… es war nur ein einfacher Satz, der ihr an den Kopf geworfen wurde. Nicht mehr. Lily war die mit dem Blut in sich, selbst wenn es das gleiche war… war es dennoch anders. Irgendeine Fügung gab es, die Lily das Zaubern ermöglichte. Aber was sollte sie tun. Ein wenig eifersüchtig darauf, war sie ja. Aber auf der anderen Seite, wiederum nicht. Immerhin war sie deswegen Tod und sie hatte die Frucht eines Zauberpaares in ihrem Haus. Wovon sie wusste, dass eines Tages der dunkle Schatten ihn einholen würde. Und sie mit ihrer Familie dazwischen stand. Zwischen dem Schatten und dem letztem lebenden, was von ihrer Schwester geblieben war. Manchmal wusste sie nicht genau, ob sie Harry hassen sollte, oder lieben. Meist überwucherte das Gefühl der Wut alles. Sie war meistens mehr wütend, als andere. Sie vergaß dabei, dass er nur ein Kind war. Und über all die Jahre gewesen war, an dem sie und ihre Familie ihre Schikanen ausließen. Doch heute hat sie gesehen. Hat sie gesehen, wie im vergangen Sommer schon, dass die Kinderschuhe Harry nicht mehr passten. Dass seine sonst so großen Füße, nun zum Rest von ihm passten. Das die Schlaksigkeit des Jungen geschwunden war und die weichen Züge wichen. Immer mehr verdrängt wurden und sehen ließen, das er mehr Mann war, als er schon sollte. Und weniger Junge, als er noch bedarf. Er war nicht verhätschelt. Nicht ungezogen. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Sicher besaß er Temperament, was sie damals nur mit Essentzug und Einspeeren in den Griff bekamen. Doch sie wusste nur zu gut, dass es kein Wunder war, das er oft in ihren Augen Fehltritte im Verhalten machte. Immerhin waren sie ja selbst der Auslöser und Harry wehrte sich gegen keinen einzigen Schlag, den er jemals eingesteckt hatte. Er weinte nicht, wenn seine Knie aufgeschlagen waren. Die Handflächen abgeschürft, oder die Lippe aufgeplatzt. Nicht einmal wenn, seine Brille zerbrochen war, nahm er Tesafilm und klebte sie Notdürftig zusammen. Er sprach kaum. Er hatte nichts zu sagen und wenn… war keiner da ihm zuzuhören. Ihr wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie ihn hätte besser behandeln sollen. Das sie die Tatsache, das er nichts dafür konnte, hätte nicht ausblenden sollen. Und das Los, was sie dank dessen gezogen haben, war nun der Preis. Dass Harry, sie und ihre beiden Lieben beschützte? Nein… sie glaubte nicht daran… Warum sollte er das tun? Weil sie Familie waren? Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass seine Freunde mehr Familie waren, als sie es je gewesen waren. Er hatte doch nur alten Lumpen zu tragen bekommen. Schuhe, die sich ihrer Sohle entledigen wollten. Spielsachen, die halbzerstört von Dudley waren oder gar ganz kaputt. Nicht mal ein eigenes Zimmer, nur die Kammer in der sie ihn einsperrten wie einen Hund im Zwinger. Was, wäre also wenn das Böse hier Einzug halten sollte. Wenn der Blutbund, nicht mehr halten würde. Was wenn… das letzte was Harry tun würde, wäre sie zu retten. Und sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln.

Der Ventilator drehte sich gemächlich hin und her und ließ die stehende Luft ein wenig bewegen. Die Nacht war zwar ein wenig kühler geworden, aber es reichte noch sich nicht wohl in seiner eigenen Haut zu fühlen. Das ein leichter Nassfilm sich über die Haut zog und einem das wiederkehrende Gefühl des Dreckig sein gab. Sie seufzte leise und kringelte ihren Namen –Emily- auf dem Schreibblock ein. Blümchen hatte sie schon herum gemalt und somit den Deckel des Blockes verschönert. An der Seite waren ein paar Fabelwesen gemalt. Ein wenig unscharf. Aber wenn man den Block geöffnet hätte, würde man ein paar hübsche Zeichnungen sehen. Die Anatomisch gut waren und ein Hauch von Zauberei vermittelten. Die Zeichnungen waren nicht leblos, wie es so bekannt war. Nein, ein wenig lebten sie. So hatte man das Gefühl. Sie mochte das Malen. Ja, sie war eine kleine Künstlerin! So sagte ihr Vater immer und war von ihren Bildern immer schwer beeindruckt.

Eine große Mappe aus Leder lehnte an der Wand neben ihren Bett. Der Saum war aus geflochtenen weichen Leder in bordeauxrot und hob sich von der blauen Samtfarbe ein wenig ab. Ein dickeres Band hielt die Mappe in selbigen Blau zusammen und hielt das was sie schützen sollte, wie ein Schatz fest. Viele gebleichte Blätter, die immer wieder ein anderes Bild zeigten. Einhörner und andere Fabelwesen. Drachen, Kobolde. Landschaften einer Traumwelt. Riesige Baume mit tiefst grünen Blättern. Menschengestalten, die nicht aus ihrer Welt stammten. Anmutige Magier, wie naive spielende Kinder. Von allen ein wenig. Oft saß sie im Park und sah den Menschen zu. Wenn jemand mit seinem Hund spazieren ging. Oder auf dem weichen Sandboden an ihr vorbei Ritt. Dann waren die Menschen die sie sah, nicht mehr einfach nur der der er war. Nein. Das Pferd wandelte sich zum Einhorn. Das Mädchen was ritt, zu einer blassen Fehngestalt, die die Gunst des weißsilbrigen Geschöpfes erlangt hatte. So war sie, sie liebte das Malen…

„Kommt morgen… ach wie war ihr Name…"

„Emily?"

„Ja genau… kommt das junge Ding morgen wieder her, ich hoffe doch du hast sie eingeladen!"

raunte Vernon seine Frau an.

„Sicher habe ich das…"

entgegnete sie leicht entrüstet. Als ob sie ihr Manieren vergessen würde und das was eigentlich ihr Plan war. Sie musste zugeben das Emily ein außergewöhnlich hübsches Mädchen war. Ihre Honigbraunes Haar glänzte leicht golden und war dabei eigentlich nicht blond. Ihre Augen waren tief blau, als würde man in das weite Meer schauen. Sie schien schmächtig. Aber wer schien neben ihrem Sohn nicht schmächtig. Emily war einfach hübsch und Petuina wünschte sich, sie hätte so in ihren jungen Jahren ausgesehen.

„Gut"

holte sie Vernon aus ihren Gedanken.

„Mal sehen, ob wir die beiden nicht näher bringen können"

und das Pfund Zeichen leuchtete in seinen Augen auf. Er dachte immer an seinen Profit. Wie sehr hatte es ihn geärgert, dass er nicht an Harrys Vermögen konnte… nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass er eines besaß. Wie sehr. Hatte er nicht genug für Harry bezahlt. Hatte er ihn nicht unter seinem Dach aufgenommen? Und der Dank! Kein einziges Pfund. Es ärgerte ihn. Wie sehr. Doch er hatte sich einen guten Plan ausgedacht. Einen sehr guten. Das Junge Ding… Emily war die Tochter eines Geschäftsmannes. Eines sehr sehr reichen Geschäftsmannes mit Verbindungen in aller Welt. Wer träumte nicht davon. So begnadet gut in seinen Job zu sein. Überall gern gesehen, seine Wurzeln in vielen Ländern dieser Welt zu haben. Einen riesigen Konzern und so gut betucht. Vo allem die dicke Brieftasche… Und ein grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen.

„Was würde uns das alles bringen"

trillerte er vergnügt und schmiedete Pläne, was er nicht dann alles machen könnte. Er würde die Welt bereisen. Würde einflussreiche Menschen kennen lernen, und seinen eigenen Profit daraus schlagen. Ein Leben wie im Schlaraffenland. Sein Traum… Seine Planung… Sein Plan… Und der Schlüssel dazu war im Nachbarshaus. Ein junges Ding, nichts ahnend von der großen weiten Welt und sicher bald Dudleys Freundin. Von Freundin zu Verlobten. Von Verlobten zur Frau. Und das bedeutete einen Aufstieg in die Highsociety. Mit allen Sternchen und Glämmer, den man sich so vorstellen kann. Wie würde ihm wohl der neuste Anzug von Gucci stehen. Oder der neue Maestro aus Frankreich… wie war sein Name… Le Cortangé. Dieser edle Stoff wurde doch nur für ihn gewebt, oder etwa nicht? Petunia häkelte ungeachtet dessen weiter, sie konnte den Gedankenweg sich bildlich vorstellen. Und wenn sie es von der Seite betrachtete… Sähe sie nicht gut aus in einen Abendkleid von Prada? Der edle weich fließende Stoff. Würde ihr Haar nicht Neider auf sich ziehen, wenn es von Starfriseur Hojanki aus Japan gemacht würde. Würden die Juwelen und Perlen nicht wunderbar zu ihr passen?

„Keine Sorgen mehr um das liebe Geld…"

„Wohl war…"

murmelte sie leise, sich nicht entscheiden könnend. Ob das alles eine gute Idee war, oder eine schlechte.

„Und denke nur…"

er lehnte sich tiefer in seinen Sessel.

„Als Schwiegereltern…"

„Ist unser Dudley nicht zu jung?"

platze ohne Nachzudenken aus ihr heraus. Das war doch der Plan und nun warf sie ihr Veto ein.

„Zu Jung?"

fragte Vernon

„Zu Jung? Auf keinen Fall! Wir wollen doch nur das Beste für unseren Sohn…"

und nahm einen Schluck der selbst gemachten Limonade

„Und das ist das Beste. Die Tochter eines reiches Mannes heiraten und bei seinem Schwiegervater in der Firma arbeiten und dann irgendwann… wird sie uns… ähm... ihn gehören… warum sollten wir nicht anfangen, alles in die Wege zu leiten"

„Aber Vernon…"

„Nichts da Petunia…"

und nahm noch einen Schluck der Limonade

„… das alles wird klappen… du wirst schon sehen. Das Mädel wird schnell begreifen, wie gut sie in unsere Familie passt. Das wir ihr all die Aufmerksamkeit geben könne, die ihre –reichen- Eltern nicht geben könne. Unendliche Dankbarkeit wird folgen und daraus alles andere…."

und der nächste warme Tag kam…


	5. Back to

„Hermine"

rief ihre eine bekannte Stimme und ihre Augen suchten den Stimmenträger, und zwischen all den Leuten auf den Beinsteig hatte sie ihn endlich gefunden.

„Ron!"

freute sich die rothaarige und fiel ihm erleichtert um den Hals. Lange hatte sie ihren Freund nicht mehr gesehen und die Tatsache das Voldemort nun offiziell auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht war, machte die Sache nicht leichter.

„Schön dich endlich wieder zusehen"

„Geht mir genauso"

und mit ein wenig roten Wangen ließ Ron von seiner Schulfreundin ab. Als sich ein Rotschopf an ihn vorbei drängelte.

„Herm!"

schrillte Ginny und die beiden Mädchen umarmten sich, als ob sie sich ein halbes Leben nicht gesehen hätten. Aber Ein Sommer war in diesem Alter ein halbes Leben.

„Gott hab ich euch vermisst"

lachte Hermine, die definitiv wieder froh war zwischen bekannten Gesichtern zu sein. Ihre Eltern hatte es diesen Sommer zu gut mir ihr gemeint. Sie hatte nichts gegen die Ferien einzuwenden und wo sie hinfuhren, doch dieser Sommer war anders… Ganz anders. Sie waren Zuhause geblieben, dieses mal flogen sie nicht nach Frankreich… nur mit langen Reden hatte sie es geschafft überhaupt Viktor für zwei Wochen besuchen zukönnen. Sicher hatte sie mit ihm Differenzen, aber sie brauchte eine Ablenkung und Viktor war nun mal das beste Mittel, was für sie in greifbarer Nähe war.

„Wo ist den Harry?"

fragte Hermine und reckte sich den Hals, nicht weiter zuhörend was Ginny ihr gerade in diesem Augenblick zu erzählen hatte. Immerhin hatten sie sich fast jeden Tag Geeult, das musste sie jetzt kurz warten.

„Mum hat auch schon gefragt"

meinte Ron und drehte sich ebenfalls hin und her.

„Er wird sicher gleich da sein"

warf Ginny ein um Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen.

„Meinst du?"

fragte Hermine

„Sicher… ansonsten hätten Mum und Dad sicher bescheid bekommen, wenn was wäre oder ob wir ihn hätten holen sollen, meinst du nicht?"

Hermine gab es auf, auf Zehnspitzen nach Harry Ausschau zu halten und seufzte einmal

„Du wirst wohl recht haben… ein paar Minuten haben wir ja noch, bevor der Zug abfährt…"

„Komm"

und Ginny zog Hermine und Ron hinter sich her zu ihren Eltern.

Der Koffer war gepackt. Sein Zimmer leer, wie er es vor einigen Wochen betreten hatte. Hedwig war in ihrem Käfig eingesperrt und freute sich darüber keinesfalls. Seine Schuluniform bestand wie immer aus der schwarzen Hose und den frisch geputzten schwarzen Schuhen. Sein Hemd war kurzärmelig und darüber wie immer der bekannt graue Pullunder mit Schlips. Der Sommer hatte wohl abrupt gestoppt. Es hatte sich dich Nacht eingeregnet und die Temperatur war um einige Grad gesunken und ließ das leben wieder erträglich sein. Das Wetter passte zu der Laune, die er hatte wenn er daran dachte wieder nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Es würde wieder ein anstrengendes Jahr werden und er müsse Schuften… hart schuften um all die UTZ zusammen zubekommen, die er haben wollte und benötigte. Es würde mehr als schwer werden. Aber irgendwie würde er es schaffen. Dennoch legte sich ein lächeln auf sein steifes Gesicht. Er zog den Zettel aus seiner Tasche. Leicht geschwungen standen dort Buchstaben, die zusammen ihren Namen bildeten

_Emily Cartney_

Ihre Handschrift gefiel ihm. Sie war sauber, leicht geschwungen und jeder Buchstabe wirkte ein wenig wie gemalt. Es war eine Anschrift in London, was von hier schon ewig mit dem Besen weg war. Er seufzte leise und packte den Zettel in seine Hosentasche zurück, so tief das er ja nicht herausfallen konnte. Er würde ihr schreiben. Da gab es keinen Kompromiss. Heute fragte er sich, ob das Schicksal es ab und an doch gut mit ihm meinte. denn ohne sie wäre er gewiss nicht wieder der der er war. Na… das war die falsche Erklärung… Mehr so… Ohne diesen Sommer mit ihr, würde er noch tief in seinen Depri-Phase stecken… sich für alles verantwortlich machen, was auf dieser Welt geschieht. Nicht mehr in der Lage zu sehen, was vor ihm lag. Ohne Sie, wäre er nicht mehr hier… ohne sie, würde er immer noch glauben das er innerlich gestorben war und sie hatte ihm das Gegenteil beweisen.

Was sich in kurzer Zeit alles ändern konnte, nicht? Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Wie war… was diese kurze Zeit aus mir gemacht hat. Schon seltsam. Aber so laufen die Dingen im Leben. Man weis nie… wann die nächste Abbiegung kommt und ob man sie nicht aus versehen weiter geradeaus weitergeht und eventuell später woanders abzubiegen. Er hatte es in der Hand. Er konnte seinen Weg bestimmen. Sei es auch nur zu einem gewissen Grad. Auch wenn sein Schicksal festgeschrieben war… so konnte er den Weg dorthin so gehen, wie er es wollte und nicht, wie es andere von ihm wollten. Er würde für sich kämpfen und dann für den Rest.

War das Egoistisch?

Auf gewisser Weise!

Aber es kämpfte sich besser, wenn man nicht Aufgeben will... um seiner eigenen Willen und nicht um anderer Willen. Dann war er ein wenig Egoist. Aber nach dem ganzen Dilemma hatte er nur so seinen neuen Weg gefunden. So konnte er die harte Zeit überstehen, die ihm nichts Gutes verheißen würde.

Er seufzte wieder leise. Doch all das würde die Tatsache nicht vertuschen können, dass er sie jetzt schon vermisste. Obwohl sie noch im Nachbarshaus war…

Ach halt…

Sie war ja ebenfalls heute Morgen schon abgereist. Ihr Vater hatte sie in einem großen dunklen Mercedes abgeholt und er konnte sehen, wie die Rückscheinwerfer im Regen langsam dahin schwanden.

Gott.. war er traurig…

Gott, war er deswegen deprimiert. Und es wäre gelogen, wenn es ihm nicht eine kleine Tränen in die Augen getrieben hätte, woran er glaubte das er das weinen verlernt hatte. Das es keine Tränen in seinen Leben mehr gab, die er vergießen konnte. Aber er wurde immer wider eines besseren gelehrt. Vielleicht war er ein Narr… vielleicht aber auch nicht. Fest stand, dass ihn die Wochen verändert haben. Wohl mehr, als die ganzen letzten Jahre. Er war wohl doch mehr erwachsen, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte… und es dennoch war.

Er schloss das gekippte Fenster und schaute noch mal auf die Straße durch das Fenster, and dem das Wasser in strömen entlang lief.

So wie am heutigen Morgen… Ja… er war definitiv ein wenig traurig und betrübt. Aber Emily musste ebenfalls wieder zur Schule. Nicht nur er. Und sie hatte sich ein wenig gefreut ihren Vater zu sehen. Wie konnte er da mit seiner Misslaune ihr dazwischen funken? Das hatte sie nicht verdient, er wollte lieber ihr lächeln in Erinnerung halten bis er sie wieder sieht und bis dahin würden 10 Monate vergehen… das war eine verdammt lange Zeit… verdammt lang…

Sei es aber noch so lang, er würde sie nächsten Sommer wieder sehen. Gewiss und ihm diese Hölle auf Erden, erträglich machen.

Das beflügelte Gefühl lebte wieder langsam in ihm auf. So konnte er Hogwarts überstehen und die anstrengende Zeit… die gefährliche Zeit. Er hatte was, wofür das kämpfen sich lohnen würde. Und zwar, das er im nächsten Sommer wieder in ihr Gesicht schauen könnte. In die blauen Augen, die so weit wie das Meer waren und seine Hand durch das Honigbraune Haar fahren würde. Sich sicher, das sie keine Halluzination sei. Sein lächeln war nun breit, wie das eines Honigkuchenpferdes, als seine Gedanken harsch mit einen lauten Puff gestört wurden, das er unweigerlich ein leichtes grollen von sich gab. Musste man ihn beim träumen stören? Aber was anderes hatte er ja nicht erwartet und wedelte mit der Hand hin Harry erhoffter sich so seinen Besucher erkennen zu können. Angst, dass es jemand von der falschen Seite war, hatte er nicht. Keiner von Voldemorts Anhänger würden es wagen einen Fuß in dieses Haus zu setzten, oder auch nur in die Nähe. Viel zu sehr hatte sie Angst, dass sie sich Dumbledores Zorn auf sich zogen. Und wenn sie sonst sich höchstens vor Voldemort fürchteten, taten sie es genauso wenn es um Dumbledore ging. Man sollte sich von den weichen Gemüt und den Alter von 150 nicht täuschen lassen. Harry hatte es ja nun selbst miterlebt, wenn sonst niemand den Schulleiter von Hogwarts wirklich zaubern gesehen hat... wäre es für alle jene, die nicht da waren eine Geschichte die von Stärke und Mut erzählen würde. Auch wenn er momentan groll gegen Dumbledore hegte. Eines war ihm klar und er hatte großen Respekt davor. Dumbledore war ein großer und mächtiger Zauberer, wie es selbst Voldemort war. Seine Kraft ist nicht gering und gar ein wenig furcht einflößend. Wirklich verstehen wollte er nicht, das ausgerechnet er ihn bat Voldemort von diesem Planten zu entfernen. Harry fand sich selbst zwar gewiss nicht schwach, und sicherlich nicht besonders. Er wusste, dass er nicht untalentiert war. Aber sicherlich nicht begnadet. Nein, auf keinen Fall und wedelte noch zweimal hin und her. Nun hörte er ein leises Husten.

„Das ist wohl doch nicht so Grandios…"

murmelte eine Stimme, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Es war ein Zauberer, wie nicht anders erwartet. Mit einen Hut auf dem Kopf, dessen Zipfel zur Seite viel in dunklem Blau. Der Saum war golden und hob sich streng von dem erblassten Haar ab. Das Gewand, war in den selbigen Farben und prachtvollen goldenem Saum.

„Hallo Harry"

„Hallo Professor Dumbledore"

und der wesentlich ältere Zauberer stand vor Harry.

„Womit sind sie gekommen?"

fragte Harry, um nicht in eine unangenehme Stille zu verfallen. Er wollte seinen Groll nicht überhand kommen lassen. Immerhin war Dumbledore es, der ihn auf eine gewisse Art beschützte und seine Hand über ihn hielt und gar manchmal als Sündebock in Aktion trat. Aber auch nur so, konnte er das unvermeidliche Gefühl in Zaum halten.

„Ist einen neue Erkenntnis des Reisens gewesen… aber ich muss sagen, die altmodischen Dinge sind doch des Öfteren die bequemre Art"

Harry nickte dazu und Griff nach seinem Koffer, der nur darauf wartete die Reise anzutreten. Hedwig gurrte, als er nach ihren Käfig griff und leicht hin und her wankte.

„Lass Hedwig fliegen"

„Hm?"

„Sie wird gewiss die Reise nicht mögen"

„Sicher nicht…"

den Harry war klar, dass er wohl nicht mit den Zug zurück nach Hogwarts reisen würde. Dafür war es bereits zu spät und sicher hätte sich sein Schulleiter nicht die Mühe gemacht, selbst hierher zukommen und ihn abzuholen…

Seine Finger hatten die Käfigtür schnell auf bekommen und Hedwig freute sich aus ihrem Gefängnis wieder frei zu kommen.

„Du kennst den Weg ja"

meinte Harry zu seiner weißen Eule, als er sein Fenster öffnete. Sie pickte ihm noch einmal in die Hand, was wohl soviel wie –Bis dann- heißen sollte und verschwand in die fast undurchsichtige Regenwand.

Dumbledore hingegen holte seine Taschenuhr, aus den tiefen seiner Seitentaschen und luckte, wie spät es schon war.

„Ah es wird Zeit"

meinte er und holte ein kleines Objekt aus seiner Tasche. Es war ein Bonbon. Eingehüllt in orangroter Folie und einem fremden Symbol, was wohl zum Hersteller zurückzuführen war.

„Du kennst das ja schon…"

und Harry konnte nur nicken. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt er das Bonbon-Papier, als ein allbekanntes Gefühl kam, als würde jemand ihn Rückwärts am Bauchnabel davonziehen…

London Gleis ¾

„Ja Mum!"

knurrte Ron und stieg in den Zug. So sehr er seine Mutter liebte, so sehr konnte sie auch nerven.

„Und seid ja vorsichtig!"

rief Mrs. Weasley ihren Kindern hinterher. Ginny rollte ebenfall mit den Augen und schon Ron schneller durch die schmale Tür des Zuges. Sie empfand ihre Mutter etwas zu Beschützer orientiert. Sicher, war der Grund der dunkle Lord. Aber war er nicht schon die ganze Zeit da? Nur weil die Zauberwelt es nun auch endlich wusste, was sie alle schon Jahre lang wussten, musste ihre Mutter doch nicht so werden. Ihr war klar, dass sie es nur gut meinte. Aber oft dachte sie, dass ihre Mutter mehr auf sich achten sollte, als auf sie und ihre Geschwister. In Hogwarts waren sie sicherer, als sie Zuhause jemals sein würden. Sie drängte sich mit Ron in ein Abteil, wo bereits bekanntes Gesicht wartete. Luna.

„Wo ist den Herm hin?"

fragte Ron und Ginny stieß ihm in die Rippen.

„Weißt du etwa nicht?"

und winkte ihre Mutter noch einmal zu, als sich der Zug bereits in Bewegung setzte.

„Was soll ich wissen?"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. War ihr Bruder wirklich so ein hoffnungsloser Fall? Es musste so sein…

„Sie ist im diesem Jahr wieder Vertrauensschülerin…"

sagte Luna

„Ja?"

selbst Luna wollte manchmal die Begriffsstutzigkeit Rons nicht verstehen.

„Aber wo du es sagst, wer hätte sonst ausgewählt werden sollen?"

Ginny setzte sich hin

„Ich frage mich nur wo Harry ist…"

„Bestimmt bereits in Hogwarts"

murmelte Ron vor sich hin. Ginny staunte. Sonst war er nicht so schnell und nun rollte die perfekte Erklärung von seinen Lippen. Das war kaum zu glauben.

„Wo du es sagst… klar wäre es nicht schlau gewesen Harry in den Zug zu setzten…"

und ein Schwall schlechter Gedanken löste sich in Luft auf.

„Stimmt schon…"

„Aber ich wollt ihm doch mein Geschenk geben"

gab Ginny niederschmetternd von sich. Rons Augen hellten sich auf schlagartig auf und rutschte auf den braunen Ledersitzen näher zu seiner kleinen Schwester, die ihn schon seltsam anschaute. Vor allem, als sich ein genüssliches lächeln auf Rons Lippen formte und sie vorahnen ließ, was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Ach Ginny…"

und sein Worte waren Zuckersüß. Sie kannte diesen Ton nur zu gut. Ron hingegen stützte sich mit seinen beiden Händen auf dem Sitz ab und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

„.. du kannst deinem –_Herzblatt_- auch später dein Geschenk geben"

röte schoss wie aus dem nichts auf die Wangen seiner Schwester. Und der Mund klappte ohne Wort kurz auf bevor Ginnys Augen gefährlich aufblitzen.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

fragte sie drohend und funkelte Ron an.

„Ich?"

fragte er und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück.

„Ich hab nichts gesagt"

und versuchte es so unschuldig wie möglich klingen zulassen. Er wusste, wie schnell er Ginny damit auf die Palme brachte. Und er genoss es… nein er liebte es seine kleine Schwester zu ärgern. Sie war doch selber schuld, wenn sie von Harry so schwärmte. Von seinem besten Busenkumpel. Doch Ron schätzte sich glücklich, dass Harry nicht in der Nähe war. Ansonsten wäre er wohl mittlerweile verzaubert worden. Ginny murmelte noch was in ihren nichtvorhandenen Bart bevor sie auf die Füße sprang.

„Luna komm!"

rief sie freudig und stand mitten in dem kleinen Abteil.

„Wohin?"

die rothaarige schaute Luna ungläubig an.

„Na, nach den anderen schauen…!"

und zog die Tür auf.

„Komm schon"

nörgelte sie und wollte gerade aus dem Abteil treten als sie ein wenig unsanft gegen jemanden stieß, dass sie sich an dem Griff der Schiebetür festhalten musste.

„Sorry"

entschuldigte sich jemand.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen"

meinte Ginny und zog die Tür ganz auf, mit röte auf den Wangen. –Wie peinlich- dachte sie und vertuschte das schnell in dem sie nach ihre Freundin nochmalig rief

„Luna….!"

Luna rollte mit den Augen und stampfte hinter der Ginny hinterher. Sie hatte keine Lust durch den Zug zu spazieren, aber nun gut. Was anderes hatte sie nun hingegen auch wieder nicht zu tun. Außer von ihren Ferien ihren Vater, die hier sicher keinen interessierten. Aber nun gut…

Die angerempelte hingeben stand noch in der Tür und schaute den beiden Mädchen hinterher, bevor sie sich den anderen im Abteil zuwandte.

„Ist hier wohl noch ein Platz frei?"

fragte sie und Rons Wangen färbten sich schlagartig rot. Sie müsste lächeln. Die schienen alle miteinander verwandt zur sein, oder es sei einen neue Modekrankheit, von der sie nichts wusste.

„Ab… Ab…"

Nicht stottern RON!-

amüsierten sich seine kleiner Mann in seinem Kopf. Verfiel dennoch in die unangenehme Stille, durch die Lähmung seiner Zunge. Bis sie ein –Hrmpf Hrmpf- von der Seite hörten

„Ich will dann nicht weiter stören"

und schob die Tür schon langsam wieder zu.

„Halt!"

rief Ron und wieder wurden seine Wangen rot

„Ich meine warte"

und überlegte was er eigentlich sagen wollte, es dauerte einen Moment und es wurde schon eine Augenbraue hochgezogen

„Komm ruhig rein, hier ist noch reichlich Platz"

uns setzte sein bestens lächeln auf…

In einem anderen Abteil:

„Draco…"

säuselte eine bekannte Stimme

„Was willst du?"

und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um nun in das Gesicht eines Mädchens zu schauen.

„Pansy"

und ihr Name kam dunkel über seine Lippen. Aber dadurch hatte er wohl das Gegenteil von dem erreicht, was er eigentlich wollte. Er konnte die Herzchen in ihren Augen sehen und es gefiel ihm nicht.

„Verschwinde"

waren seine nächsten Worte, bevor sie wieder was sagen konnte. Er wollte ihre Gesellschaft nicht und wandte sich wieder seiner vorherigen Tätigkeit zu. Aus dem Fenster schauen. Auf den Arm abstützend einfach hinaus schauen und in seinen Kopf einen Plan für Potter zusammen schmieden. Er konnte das lachen von Crabbe und Goyle. Seine dummen Kameraden. Besser seine Schuhabwischer. Es war immer gut welche zu haben. Das hatte sein Vater immer zu ihm gesagt.

Treue dumme Untertanen.

Tja.. sein Vater… hatte nichts von seinen Untertanen. Aber daran konnte er nichts ändern. Und das war alles nur Potters Schuld… Dieser verdammte Potter. –_Dem wird ich es zeigen…_ _diesem…. diesem…-_ er hatte keine Worte dafür. Egal… er würde ihn schon kriegen und er wird sehen… sein Vater wird bald wieder frei sein… und dann kann der Wurm sein Testament machen! Ja… so wird es sein… und rümpfte die Nase….


End file.
